Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vertical channel semiconductor device, which has a reduced saturation voltage.
Description of the Related Art
As is known, today available are so-called power transistors, such as power MOS transistors and the so-called IGBTs (Insulated-Gate Bipolar Transistors).
With reference, for example, to IGBTs, a particularly significant parameter is represented by the so-called collector-emitter saturation voltage, in brief VCEsat. In particular, since the voltage VCEsat has an effect on the leakages that occur when the IGBT is on, the voltage VCEsat should be as low as possible.